


Deception of the Eyes

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Ahch-To, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Awesome Leia Organa, Badass Rey, Battle of Crait, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crait (Star Wars), Cybernetics, Dark Side Cave, Death, Disabled Character, Double-bladed lightsaber, Duelling, Epic Battles, Evil Snoke, Explosions, Finn (Star Wars) Dies, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Kanan Jarrus, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Luke Skywalker, Hurt Luke, Jedi, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leia Organa Dies, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Luke Dies, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Meditation, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Revelations, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey (Star Wars) Dies, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is a Kenobi, Rey uses a Saberstaff, Sacrifice, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self-Sacrifice, Space Battles, Sparring, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stormtroopers can aim, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Training, Trolling, Visions, X-Wing(s), blind rey, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After Kylo Ren blinds her during their duel on Starkiller Base Rey goes searching for Luke Skywalker, finding the aging master on the planet of Ahch-To. Luke has been expecting her.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 17





	1. The Master Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of Luke in The Last Jedi, includes him teaching Rey but also messing with her the same way Yoda messed with him years ago. I have not seen Rise of Skywalker so I will be putting my own interpretation and my own spin on it.

Rey stumbled slightly up the mountain steps, the bandages around her eyes hiding her damaged eyes. She could sense him, Luke Skywalker. He was expecting her.

She came to a stop behind the older man, her face turned towards him as the old Jedi Master turned to face her. She heard the rustle of his hood as he pulled it back.

"Need something, traveler?" Skywalker asked, immediately adopting a hermit persona. Just as Yoda had done when the small Jedi had trained him, if this girl was like him he'd be very surprised. Luke ran a hand down his beard and studied her, noting the bandages right away.

She looked so young, like she wasn't fully aware of what she had been thrown into. Her lip seemed to be trembling slightly, almost like she had lost someone recently.

Luke's eyes softened slightly and he reached out with the Force to touch her mind, he could feel fear... Grief... Anger. Luke's face twisted slightly when he felt the source of the grief, an all too familiar face appeared in his vision.

 _Han... No, not Han. He can't be..._ Luke thought to himself sadly, he closed his eyes and his cybernetic fist clenched slightly.

"Leia Organa sent me to find Luke Skywalker, do you know where he is?" Rey questioned, immediately feeling his eyes return to her face.

"Who wants to know exactly?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. His eyes widened when he saw her reach into the pack she wore, pulling out a weapon he never thought he'd see again.

His old Lightsaber, Anakin's Lightsaber. The weapon that ended the old Jedi Order in just a few slices. Luke's expression turned serious and he sighed softly.

"I'll take you to him." He lied, stepping towards the young woman, he took her arm and led her down the mountain again towards his hut.

When they arrived he ushered her inside, seating her at the small dining room table in the center of the hut.

"Where is he?" She asked, causing Luke to sigh.

"He'll be here soon, for now I'm going to make food. It's been years since I've had company, I'd be a terrible host if I didn't feed you." Luke joked, pouring a bit of soup into a bowl. He placed it in front of her and watched as Rey began feeling around for the food, her hands finally finding it after a few minutes.

_Impressive. Seems she's already gotten used to not being able to see._

"I don't exactly have time to wait for him, we need him to face the First Order." Rey said, taking a sip of her soup.

"Hm, I bet you expect him to charge at the entire army with just his laser sword and magic powers? You need to be patient, never rush into things before preparing." Luke stated, rolling his eyes at the woman.

 _Was I like that when I started?_ He thought bitterly, shaking his head.

"Well I-"

Luke held up a hand and sighed, continuing. "Ah ah, he may have been reckless before but not anymore. He had time to grow and you, young lady, need to learn to not argue and think about what your overeagerness will do. It won't serve anyone." Luke advised, tucking his arms beneath his chest on the table.

"You- You're him, aren't you?" She questioned, her head snapping towards him.

"You figured it out quickly. Yes, I am Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master. I actually almost had you fooled for a moment there." Luke quipped, chuckling lightly.

"If you train with me though you may experience things that you've never expected. Are you prepared?" He asked, his expression turning serious once again.

"Yes. I am ready."


	2. Training Begins, Bonds are Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's training begins and the bond with Kylo forms.

"Focus. Feel the Force flow through you, this power is what makes a Jedi who they are. It connects them, forges them into defenders of peace and justice."

Rey breathed deeply and slowly extended her hand, a few pebbles rising off the ground near them. She could hear the waterfall crashing, the wind blowing through the island. Almost like a whisper.

"Good. Now focus, focus on what you lost. And find a way to replace it..." Luke whispered, watching as Rey's face twisted into a look of concentration and frustration.

"I see... Colors, blue, red, pink, they're beautiful... But I'm blind I shouldn't-" Rey started, gasping softly when a figure clad in black entered her mind, a mask covering the figure's face.

_"Don't listen to him, the Jedi lies."_

"Kylo..." She whispered, her concentration suddenly wavering towards him. Away from the colors she saw, his appearance molded into a form was red light. She felt... cold. Like the air was sucked from her lungs.

"Rey! Don't listen to him, look away." Luke shouted, feeling a vicious tug through the Force as it tugged the young woman towards his biggest failure.

The connection clicked, shattering her concentration as Rey lurched forward, gasping for breath as her hands felt around the ground.

"I can't see!" She yelled, feeling Luke's hand rest on her back softly. A wave of calm washed over Rey immediately, a deep breath escaping as her mind cleared slowly.

"Easy there. You're alright, he's not here. You can feel him though... His life and fate has become intertwined with yours, it seems that the Force wills it. Why, I don't know. But you two are now connected, you can use that against him." Luke said, softly moving his hand to her shoulder.

"Sit up." He instructed, helping Rey to sit back on the ground.

"He told me you were lying, what did he mean?" Rey inquired, turning her head to face Luke.

"Ben Solo... Kylo Ren. He... was my biggest failure, a gifted student, but his destiny was clouded, masked by the shadow of the Dark Side. I went to his room to talk to him, then... He attacked, after I came to I realized that I had my Lightsaber in my hand the entire time." Luke revealed, he huffed tiredly and stood up.

"Enough for today, get some rest. We'll move on to meditation tomorrow." Luke said, rubbing his beard as Rey followed him.

"What did you just teach me?" She asked, raising a brow at the old man.

"How to see."

As Luke walked away Rey realized that she could see him, but not his physical features. She saw his energy as a very dull grey color, small slivers of cyan bleeding into the grey.


	3. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke teaches Rey to meditate, showing her how to calm her mind and feel the Force for what it really was.

After her Force Sight training Rey found herself standing before Luke, listening to every word the old Jedi was saying.

"The Jedi are the guardians of peace, they defend. They never attack without cause or reason, but there are times where you must attack. And times where you must think and feel, now, sit with me. Find your center." Luke said, sitting down in the grass with his legs crossed. He watched as Rey followed his lead, the two taking deep breaths at the same time. He closed his eyes and focused.

"Good. Now focus, listen to my voice. Strip it away, feel it surround you... Ignore all distractions." Luke opened his eyes and reached over, grabbed a small stick off the ground. He stood up and circled around her, gently jabbing Rey with the stick in the shoulder.

Rey furrowed her brow under the bandages around her eyes, she grumbled softly and went to grab the stick, groaning when she fell into the grass.

"I did say to ignore distractions." Luke said, grinning slightly. He tossed the stick aside and watched as Rey got to her feet, even though she couldn't see him he could still feel that she was glaring at him.

"I fail to see how that helps."

"While your meditating you may get distracted by things, like a stick. You need to ignore that distraction no matter what, even if it's annoying." Luke objected, folding his hands in front of him. He watched as Rey pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"I could feel something dark nearby, not the stick. It was... cold." Rey said, turning her head to the source of the darkness she sensed.

"The Dark Side. The cave you're looking at is powerful with the Dark Side of the Force, I went somewhere similar when I trained with Master Yoda. You will experience visions in there, trying to corrupt you or show you what you may become if you fall... Or it may show you something you have always wondered. You've been wondering about who you are, I can feel it. That cave holds the answer, go in and you'll see who you are as well as what you will become if you turn." Luke explained, watching her intently.

He watched as Rey crossed over towards the cave, the woman glancing back at him for a moment.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Rey asked.

"No. That is something you must do on your own."


End file.
